This Must stop
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: 'Pain, Sadness, Anger, it's a never ending cycle. Why must things be this way' (One Shot)(Reader x Chica)


**Chica's P.O.V.~  
** _'Pain, Sadness, Anger, it's a never ending cycle. Why must things be this way?'_ Everything is always the same: New Security Guard, stalk them, and finally kill them. Every night Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and I would toy with the security guard before the final kill and I was sick of it. I just couldn't take this anymore, killing innocent people for sport. It just wasn't right but the others wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said. My hands were forever stained with the blood of those I slaughtered, I was haunted by the cries and screams of all those innocent people. ' _Why must this be?'_

Suddenly Freddy came in followed by Bonnie and Foxy, I sighed in annoyance as I knew what this meant. "Hey Chica, guess what." Bonnie asked. Freddy didn't wait for me to answer, "New security guard, let's go." I managed to build up enough confidence to speak out, "No." They all looked back at me surprised. "Look guys, it was fine when we killed the original security guard who deserved it but to kill innocent people who don't deserve it is wrong."

I shrunk as Foxy stood up to me, " 'Tis wrong to go against yere friends Chica, are ye considering a mutiny?" He asked pointing his hook at my throat. "N-No. I-I'm sorry." Foxy backed off. Once again I had failed to convince them to stop this madness and I would be forced to watch another innocent life be stolen. "Chica come." Freddy ordered. I solemnly nodded and followed them out.

 **~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** Tonight was your first night as the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You were a bit worried as to why this place went through so many

security guards but you tried to not let it bother you. The reason you were even taking this creepy job was because you really needed the money and so you agreed to this security guard position. You went in through the back entrance and settled into the office. You jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, ' _I wonder who's calling?'_ After a few more rings a message began to play, it was a male's voice.

 **"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**

 **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

 **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**

 **So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

 **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**

 **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**

After listening to the message you were beyond scared but you still stayed. Everything you just heard was both creepy and unsettling but you refused to quit this job just because of a weird phone message from the last security guard. "I just gotta last until the morning." You reassured yourself. You did as you were told and checked the cameras and you were relieved to see that none of the animatronics were moving. "Maybe this job won't be as bad as I thought."

***********

After a few hours one of the animatronics had moved from their spot, it was Bonnie. You kept checking the cameras to see where he had gone, "Where did you go?" You spotted him in the dining area. Seeing as he wasn't too close you relaxed slightly until something hit you, "I forgot to check Pirate Cove!" You checked the camera and was terrified as you saw Foxy had left and was no longer there. You panicked and shut the left door. You heart skipped a beat as you heard pounding on the other side, it stopped soon and you assumed he left.

You opened the door and was relieved to see the animatronic fox was gone, you checked the Pirate Cove camera and was happy to see that Foxy was back behind the curtain where he belonged. Just as you turned around Bonnie appeared at the door and you screamed, "GET AWAY!" You slammed the button shut and the door closed on him, he didn't leave though as you could still see his silhouette outside the window. "This isn't good, he's draining my power!" Things only got worse as Chica appeared at the right door and you had to shut that door as well.

 **~Chica's P.O.V.~  
** I decided I should at least have a look at the new security guard, I appeared at the right door and wasn't surprised as it shut on me. As I looked into the window I gasped as I was surprised at what I saw, it was a young girl. ' _She's so young. She doesn't deserve to die at such a young age, she's still got her whole life ahead of her.'_ I noticed she was making shooing motions at me and I realized I had stayed too long and drained a lot of her power. I backed away but I didn't go far, "I won't have any harm come to that child. I must do something before the others do anything."

 **~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** Bonnie had left earlier but Chica had stayed so long and drained so much of your power, you barely had any left and it was nearly 6 AM. Without any warning everything went dark and you realized you had lost all your power. "No, why now? Please, I just have to make it I just have to." Suddenly the glowing face of Freddy was staring at you and his song began to play, it was too late to play dead and you could do nothing but stare into Freddy's lit up face in the darkness. Just then the song stopped and there was nothing but darkness. You heard nothing but your beating heart and you silently waited to be taken away and stuffed into a suit.

Just as you heard Freddy's loud screech something wrapped around you and held you close. It was so dark you couldn't see, Freddy's face lit up once again. "What do you think you are doing Chica?" You gasped, ' _Chica?'_ You looked up to see Chica's face was lit up and her purple eyes were focused on you. She leaned closer and whispered in your ear, "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." She looked back at Freddy, her purple eyes were blazing.

"You will not harm her, I won't let you." Freddy growled, "That is not your decision to make Chica. Now step away from the girl." She held you tighter, "No. I'm sick and tired of all this killing, this can't go on Freddy." Freddy said nothing as Chica continued, "What's the point of all this killing? It won't make you feel better, it won't erase all those bad memories you've suffered through." She released you and walked over to Freddy, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want nothing more than to roam freely around the restaurant again, we all do. But you must understand that this must stop, no more killing because it will only come back to haunt you."

Freddy was silent a moment more before he nodded, "You're right Chica, I'm sorry. I guess after everything's that's happened I've lost my way." He sighed, "I'll go and tell the others but just know that the girl shall be your responsibility." With that said he left the room and you stumbled around in the dark, trying to find Chica. A pair of metal arms wrapped around you and you looked up to see Chica's glowing face smiling down at you. "Thank you for saving me Chica." She gently patted your head, "I'm just glad I could save an innocent life from death."

The clock struck 6 AM and Chica let you go, "I must return but I'll see you tomorrow night." She smiled at you and left the room. You gathered your things and left, you were a bit dazed about what you had just witnessed. But as you exited the restaurant you looked back and smiled at the thought of you being the first security guard to ever survive through the night and live to tell the tale. You were happy at the thought of seeing Chica and even the other animatronics too, you were eager to see what other surprises would await you at another long night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

THE END! 


End file.
